


Father and son talk

by magpie_fngrl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico didn’t know the god of Death could cry."<br/>*<br/>Hades is concerned that Will isn't the right person for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father and son talk

Nico didn’t know the god of Death could cry.

All things considered, the dinner had gone extremely well. Will was his usual sunny self, polite and chatty and kind, and Nico’s stepmother was absolutely charmed. Demeter inquired about Will’s father, the food was fresh and tasty, albeit on the healthy side - courtesy of the two goddesses - and the conversation flowed.

Only Hades hadn’t said a single word during the entire meal.

Now he was in the kitchen getting the dessert and gestured at Nico to follow him. Nico approached with some trepidation. Behind him, laughter erupted from the table where Will was telling a joke to the ladies.

He stood in the kitchen and stared at his father and waited. His relationship with him had improved over the past few months and, while this was still a big thing to spring on him, he didn’t think Greek gods minded that guys were into guys.

"So". Hades said. "A son of Apollo".

More laughter from the living room. Hades frowned some more.

"Persephone is very taken with your boyfriend", he continued. "As for my mother-in-law… well, how could she not be?"

How could the goddess of agriculture not be taken by the son of the sun god? Nico knew all that but still waited to see why his father looked so grim.

"I want you to be happy, Nico," Hades said finally. "I do want the best for you. It’s just … _we_ are dark people. We are drawn to death and darkness and pain. Opposites attract they say, yet I doubt the wisdom of that phrase. I wonder if this boy’s the right fit for you. There must be other guys out there who are more… you know. Like _us._ Like _our side of the family_ ”.

Nico tried to wrap his head around that statement.

"Will isn’t like us? Who cares, father? What, you expected someone like Percy Jackson? He fell into Tartarus like I did. Knows all about the darkness. Maybe he’d make you happier". He spat the last few words and his father winced.

"Please don’t mention that boy without a valid reason. Especially after dinner".

"He was my first major crush, you know", Nico replied, his temper rising. "If he was … you know, if - if things were different, then he could be the one sitting at that table".

Hades froze mid-movement, his hand hovering over the tiramisu, his eyes, terrified, staring at nothing in particular.

"Father?"

Hades stilll didn’t move and Nico got really worried. Did he break him?

"Fa -"

Right then, quite suddenly, without another word, Hades turned on his heel and strode into the dining room. He dragged Will up from his chair and hugged him tight, tears falling thick on Will’s back, sobs escaping his chest.

"Welcome to the family, son. Welcome to the family".

**Author's Note:**

> I'd forgotten how much Hades despised Percy Jackson, until I reread The Last Olympian after I was done with Blood of Olympus. Imagine if Hades knew, I'd thought, that Percy could have ended up his son-in-law someday. That gave me the idea for this fic. 
> 
> On a personal note, the phrase I'd never thought I'd write, but is now in my top-ten is: " Hades [...], his hand hovering over the tiramisu..."  
> Unbetaed.


End file.
